Just be Friends
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Takano sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Ritsu?  Based on: Megurine Luka-Just be Friend. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Sekaiichi Hatsukoi belongs to Nakamura Shungiku

Warning: AU, OOC

Ket: All Takano's POV, Italic center lirik lagu Just be Friends-Megurine Luka

* * *

><p><strong>Just be Friends<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Just be friends. All we gotta do.__  
><em>_Just be friends. It's time to say goodbye._

.

.

Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu setelah 10 tahun lamanya membuatku bahagia. Bahagia karena aku yakin akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman kita dan bisa memulai semuanya dari awal.

Meski penampilan luarmu sudah berubah, tapi kau masih sama saja seperti yang dulu. Seorang pemuda yang bertekad kuat jika sudah yakin akan sesuatu dan sedikit tidak jujur pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau mau tahu, aku sudah tahu semua tentang dirimu.

Dan aku hanya bisa memperhatikan dirimu saja, aku sudah berusaha untuk mendekati dirimu lagi. Tapi, kau selalu menolak kehadiranku. Kenapa? Apa masih ada sesuatu dari diriku yang tidak kau sukai?

* * *

><p>Pagi yang seperti biasanya, aku berangkat kerja dan pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia sangat serius jika sudah bekerja. Membayangkan wajah imutnya itu membuatku senang memperhatikan dirinya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Takano-san." kudengar sapaan seseorang. Ada dua orang pemuda, mereka adalah bawahanku.

"Selamat pagi, Tori." sapaku pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Hatori Yoshiyuki. Sedangkan pemuda yang satunya, sang pujaan hatiku. Dia melihat kami berdua dalam diam. Anak yang tidak sopan terhadap bos-nya, tidak memberi salam.

Tapi tidak apa, bisa melihat wajahnya seperti itu membuatku senang. Iya, sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Tentu sudah banyak hal yang berubah, tapi cintaku padanya tidak bisa berubah begitu saja.

Hatori sudah berjalan lebih dulu, meninggalkanku dan Onodera berdua saja. Kulihat sekilas ia terlihat panik. Lucu juga, ia tidak suka berdua denganku. Apa aku sebegitu menakutkan untuknya?

"Hei, mana ucapan selamat pagimu, Onodera?" ujarku langsung.

"Hmm... Selamat pagi." gumam Onodera sambil berbisik.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"SELAMAT PAGI!"

"Nah, aku dengar itu."

Kulihat Onodera langsung saja pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat dirinya yang seperti itu, dia masih sama seperti yang dulu. Aku akan berusaha membuatnya kembali padaku, tentu karena aku masih mencintainya.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang malam, semua teman-teman sudah ada yang pulang. Tentu, pekerjaan mereka juga sudah selesai. Aku juga ingin mengistirahatkan badanku, aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku dan berjalan pulang.<p>

Kulihat Onodera yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, ia sangat rajin jika sudah menyangkut tentang pekerjaan. Itulah yang kusuka dari dirinya jika sedang bekerja. Aku berdiri di belakangnya dan memperhatikannya bekerja.

"Takano-san, kalau mau pulang langsung saja pulang." ujar Onodera.

Dia tahu saja aku sedang memperhatikan dirinya, aku langsung duduk di sebelahnya dan kembali memperhatikannya bekerja. Aku senang melihatnya saat serius, wajahnya terlihat manis. Apalagi jika sedang _blushing, _tambah manis saja.

Aku langsung saja mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya dan menciumnya. Beruntung di kantor sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa, tentu aku bisa melakukan hal ini padanya. Tapi, Onodera langsung saja mendorongku. Wajahnya langsung memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Onodera.

"Hanya mencairkan suasana saja." jawabku santai.

"Apanya?"

"Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Bisa saja aku melakukan hal yang lain."

Wajahnya lebih memerah lagi, manis sekali. Aku terus saja menatap wajahnya itu. Ingin kuambil ciuman lagi dari bibirnya. Tapi, kutahan keinginanku itu, daripada aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi hingga ingin menyentuh dirinya.

"Sudahlah, Takano-san. Jangan mengganggu hidupku! Selamat malam!" ujarnya dan langsung saja meninggalkanku. Tapi, aku tidak kehabisan akal. Aku langsung saja menggengam tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Aku memeluk badannya itu.

"Kau mau meninggalkanku lagi?" tanyaku sambil berbisik padanya.

Sekilas kulihat wajah Onodera kembali memerah. Gampang bagiku untuk membuat wajahnya memerah seperti itu. Aku hanya tersenyum saja dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Bahkan dinginnya malam tidak bisa kurasakan, karena badan Onodera terlalu hangat untukku.

Tapi Onodera langsung melepaskan pelukanku, ia menatapku dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya menatap dirinya yang mulai menjauh dariku.

"Hmm... Dia tidak berubah juga." gumamku.

.

.

_I already knew deep inside my heart__  
><em>_That the most painful choice would be the best__  
><em>_My self-love refuses it and as a result, self-contradiction repeats__  
><em>_I wonder when we can talk_

_._

_._

Tapi, aku merasakan satu perasaan yang aneh. Aku tidak menyangka aku akan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Iya, aku merasa sedikit lelah. Bukan lelah fisik sepenuhnya, tapi lelah batin.

Sudah 10 tahun aku kehilangannya dan akhirnya kami bertemu lagi. Dia berbeda dengan 10 tahun yang lalu. Dulu ia yang menyukaiku dan menyatakan cintanya, sekarang ia terus menyangkalnya.

"Apa dia benci padaku?" ujarku pelan dan aku segera berjalan pulang ke apartemenku.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah pagi yang cukup sibuk. Kami semua sudah mulai bekerja dengan berbagai naskah yang ada. Aku merasa tidak ada komunikasi lagi dengan Onodera, kecuali jika tentang pekerjaan.<p>

"Onodera, apa kau sudah selesai dengan proposalmu?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi, Takano-san." jawabnya.

Aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya sejenak. Meski, aku berniat ingin menjauhinya tapi rasanya sulit. Dia sudah menjeratku terlalu dalam, aku ingin bersama dengannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei, Takano!" aku mendengar suara seorang pria yang kukenal.

"Ada apa, Yokozawa?" tanyaku santai.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya? Ini bukan waktunya bersantai! Bagaimana dengan _deadline _naskah-naskah itu? Jangan sampai kita harus menurunkan seseorang untuk menjemput sang a_uthor_." ujar Yokozawa.

"Iya, iya... Semuanya baik-baik saja." ujarku.

Aku langsung saja berjalan mendekati Onodera dan melihat proposal yang dia ketik. Tampaknya dia terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba aku datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Onodera.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan..." ujarku datar. Aku langsung saja pergi dan mengajak Yokozawa. Setidaknya bersama dengannya aku bisa lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Tumben kau mengajakku keluar?" tanya Yokozawa.

"Aku ingin menenangkan diri." gumamku.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Ah... Bukan apa-apa..."

Aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa lagi diantara aku dan Onodera. Maafka aku, tapi aku hampir menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu. Kau berbeda dengan yang dulu, hatimu terlalu sulit untuk kudapatkan. Apakah benar kau membenciku sekarang, Onodera?

* * *

><p>Hari cepat sekali berlalu, tidak terasa sudah malam saja. Aku ingin pulang lebih cepat hari ini. Semuanya juga sudah pulang, aku hanya melirik ke arah meja kerja Onodera. Entah kenapa rasanya sedikit sedih.<p>

Aku langsung saja berjalan pulang dan ingin ke perpustakaan umum untuk mengembalikan buku. Aku segera berjalan kesana, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Onodera berada disana juga.

"Onodera?" tanyaku.

"Takano-san? Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Justru aku yang bertanya. Lagipula ini tempat umum kan?"

"Iya..."

Kulihat Onodera hanya memandangku sekilas lalu dia berlalu saja dari hadapanku. Aku berusaha menahan gerakannya dengan menggengam tangannya. Ia berhenti, tapi tidak menatapku.

"Tolong lepaskan..." ujarnya.

"Kenapa kau mau pergi dariku?" tanyaku.

"Kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

Ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanganku, aku melepaskannya dan ia berlari. Tapi, kulihat ia hampir saja terjatuh. Aku berusaha menahan badannya agar ia tidak jatuh dan kepalanya terkena tangga itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau mau mati?" tanyaku yang berteriak di depannya.

"Ma... maaf..." gumamnya pelan.

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam, begitu juga dengan diriku. Entah kenapa rasanya memeluk Onodera terasa hangat bagiku. Aku tidak ingin dia terluka sama sekali, aku langsung mempererat pelukanku padanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ta, Takano-san... Tolong lepas..." ujarnya.

Tapi, aku tidak mendengarkannya. Aku tetap memeluknya, kapan terakhir kali aku memeluknya seperti ini? Aku memperhatikan dirinya, sama saja seperti dulu. Aku berusaha mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mencium bibirnya.

Ia terlihat ingin memberontak. Tentu saja, ia tidak menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak jujur saja jika ia masih menyukaiku. Aku tetap saja menciumnya, tapi aku menghentikan tindakanku ketika ia melakukan satu hal.

'PLAK'

Ia menamparku cukup keras, aku melepaskan ciumanku dan membiarkannya pergi. Ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkanku dan aku hanya menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Tentu saja, aku tidak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal itu padaku.

.

.

_Fate that allowed us to meet__  
><em>_The darkness interrupts countless and relentless time__  
><em>_"So this is how it is..." I murmured__  
><em>_Somebody's tears flow down dried cheeks_

_._

_._

"Dia benar-benar membenciku." gumamku sedih.

Baru pertama kali ini aku mencintai seseorang hingga merasa tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, tapi aku baru pertama kali juga menyadari sesakit ini perasaan yang tidak terbalas. Apakah kita tidak bisa menjadi kekasih seperti 10 tahun yang lalu?

Kalau kau memang tidak menginginkan hal itu, baiklah. Aku akan menjauhimu, aku akan mengerti tindakanmu. Aku akan melepaskan dirimu dan berharap tidak memiliki dirimu lagi. Ini pilihan yang menyakitkan bagiku. Aku masih mencintaimu, dan karena hal itu aku harus melepasmu.

.

.

.

Aku pulang menuju apartemenku dan menghampiri apartemen Onodera. Aku menekan bel pintunya tapi ia tidak membukanya. Aku yakin ia ada di dalam, tapi ia tidak ingin keluar.

"Onodera, aku ingin bicara sebentar." ujarku.

Lalu Onodera keluar dan memandangku dengan wajah yang terlalu waspada. Mungkin ia takut aku akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya. Tenang saja, mulai malam ini dan seterusnya aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Onodera.

"Maafkan aku." ujarku.

"Eh?"

"Aku menyadari semuanya. Mungkin kau tidak ingin aku hadir dalam hidupmu."

"Kau tahu juga..."

Betapa sakit hatiku mendengar ucapannya. Aku tahu, mungkin ucapannya tidak serius. Tapi mendengarnya bicara seperti itu dan di saat hatiku sedang bimbang antara dua hal rasanya menyedihkan.

"Aku ingin memastikan satu hal." ujarku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kita hanya akan sebagai boss dan anak buahnya. Selamat tinggal, Ritsu."

Aku hanya terdiam saja, aku tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan keluar dari mulutku. Hah, ternyata aku pemuda yang gampang menyerah juga. Dan tidak ada yang bereaksi diantara kami, hanya diam saja.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, meski sekilas aku tahu ada air mata di sudut matanya. Aku juga merasa sedih. Kenapa aku melepaskannya? Aku tahu, agar dia bahagia. Dia tidak ingin aku ada dalam hidupnya. Baiklah, aku akan menyingkir.

.

.

_Fate that connected us__  
><em>_Becomes undone and disappears into everyday life__  
><em>_Goodbye my loved one... This is the end__  
><em>_Now we look go on without looking back__  
>.<em>

_._

Aku langsung mendekati Onodera dan memeluknya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih ingin menyentuhnya. Mungkin aku belum bisa lepas seutuhnya dari dirinya. Hati kecilku masih ingin menyentuhnya seperti ini.

"Takano-san?" gumam Onodera bingung.

"Maafkan aku, Onodera." gumamku.

"Tolong, lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau kamu lepasin pelukanku, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu selamanya."

Tampaknya aku menggali kuburanku sendiri, dia langsung saja melepaskan pelukanku dan sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku hanya terdiam, ternyata ini pilihannya. Ia memang ingin aku pergi dari hidupnya.

"_Sayonara aishita hito koko made da__.__Mou furimukanai de arukidasunda." _gumamku sedih dan berusaha tersenyum di hadapannya.

Memang ini keputusannya, hubungan kita akan berakhir. Hanya _just be friend. _Kita harus melihat ke depan dan melupakan masa lalu. Baiklah, aku akan melupakanmu Onodera. Aku hanya akan menganggapmu rekan kerja yang rajin.

"Aku pergi..." ujarku dan masuk ke apartemenku.

Tapi, aku tidak segera masuk ke kamarku. Aku masih berdiri di dekat pintu, dan aku bisa mendengar apa yang ada di depan. Terdengar suara tangisan disana, kau menangis Onodera? Kenapa?

"Takano-san, kau bodoh! Ketika aku mencintaimu, kau malah membuangku!" ujarnya sedikit bergetar. Aku yakin ia sedang menangis.

Bagus, aku malah menyakitinya. Aku melakukan hal yang salah, tapi bukankah ini yang terbaik untuk kita? Melupakan semuanya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Kau yang menginginkan ini, Ritsu.

Tapi, aku juga merasa sedih. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku masih ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu, ia menyatakan cintanya padaku dan malam ketika kami bersama. Semuanya masih jelas di ingatanku.

"Ck... Maafkan aku, Ritsu. Aku harus melepasmu..." gumamku sedih.

Ternyata semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Hubungan kita hanya sebagai teman saja, tidak lebih. Maafkan aku harus melepasmu seperti ini. Aku masih mencintaimu, tapi cintaku tidak cukup untukmu.

Aku yakin di luar sana ada orang yang mampu membuatmu bahagia, mungkin tunanganmu itu. Kau pasti bahagia dengan gadis seperti dia. Dan aku hanya bisa memendam perasaanku lagi.

Aku tidak akan berharap kita seperti dulu lagi. Kau akan bahagia dengan orang lain, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan diriku. Apakah aku bisa bahagia tanpamu? Mungkin tidak, tapi melihatmu bahagia kurasa aku akan bahagia juga.

Seiring dengan pikiranku itu, tidak kusadari aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit dan aku akan menangis karena kepergianmu. Tapi, ini yang terbaik untuk kita. Kurasa semua cukup sampai disini, selamat tinggal dan hubungan kita hanya teman saja.

**The End**

A/N: Yay! Akhirnya kelar juga fic ini. Sebenarnya sudah lama, tapi baru selesai karena niat ngetik lagi. Kalau ingat video Luka yang Just be Friend entah kenapa aku ngerasa cocok untuk mereka.

Ditunggu saran, kritik lewat review ya...^^


End file.
